Outcast
by Jeimii
Summary: ON HIATUS Kyo awakens suddenly, cold, frightened and alone. To make matters worse, no one remembers him. What happened? Who did this? This is something Kyo must do alone, because no one else will.
1. Alone

Summary: Kyo awakens suddenly, cold, frightened and alone. To make matters worse, no one remembers him. What happened? Who did this? This is something Kyo must do alone, because no one else will.

_Outcast  
Chapter One  
Alone_

Kyo awoke with a start. His pupils narrowed as the piercing sun gleamed into his eyes. He put his hand to hid face, cowering from the sun. He looked around; he was in the middle of the hussle-and-bussle of a busy Tokyo street. He looked around himself; he was slumped in an alleyway, the sun still beaming from behind the rooftops of skyscrapers. He got up, a bit weary, as though something had happened the previous night, something he couldn't remember.

He stumbled slightly as walked down the street, full of business men and women, all busy on their phones or looking at paperwork; not giving a second glance at the teenage boy with flaming orange hair, up at 6:15 in the morning. Kyo glanced at his watch; the hands had stopped working, apparently at 20 past midnight.

'Dammit' he thought hastily, as he walked faster down the street.

He had no clue as to where he was. No signs pointed to where he needed to go. Maybe he could ask for directions? No. That would be stupid! No one would tell him where he was! And it didn't have to do with _anything_ about guys not asking for directions.

Kyo screwed up his face in concentration; his stomach gave a loud moan, begging for food. He glanced around the area, there were no food shops, tea houses, or any concession stands in sight. His stomach let out a roar. He clutched his stomach, rubbing it as he walked wearily on, not knowing where he was heading

He must have walked for what had seemed an hour, when he finally spotted a sign in the distance. It said he was in the business district of Tokyo. Kyo looked around, even _he_ had guessed that! But it wasn't obvious earlier. He didn't even _know_ there was a business district in Tokyo, or even in the whole of Japan for that matter. He thought it was all just placed randomly around.

He glanced once again at the sign. Nothing on there pointed him in the right direction; everything was all just company names, nothing to do with where he actually _was_. He came to a junction, and noticed to the right a bus stop. His heart beating quickly, he checked his pockets for change; he heard the roar of a bus fast approaching. He sprinted to the bus stop, yanking out all of his change.

"To. . . Er . . ." He stuttered.

He didn't even know where Shigure's house was planted. He felt as lost as Haru. He'd lost all his bearings. Then he thought of something

"To the Sohma Estate please!" he said hastily, forcing the change onto the tray in front of him. He had realised it was all in pennies. He looked up down the buses aisle. A woman on her phone said: "Yeah… Kari, I'll be here a while, some kid's come onto the bus paying with change". She checked her watch and hung up, glaring at Kyo. In fact, everyone on the bus was. He screwed up his face again, and stared back at the driver, who had just taken all of the change and printed a ticket.  
He walked down the narrow aisle of the bus; it pulled of suddenly, and Kyo stumbled a little. He continued walking, all the people had suits on, and as he went to sit next to them, they either put their briefcases on the seat next to them, or just shook their head. He had reached the back seat; it was full of gum and newspapers from dates reaching back two weeks. He sat down all the same, the swaying motion of the bus making him feels queasy. He hastily looked out of the window; he didn't want to miss his stop.

The scenery flew by, and eventually, the bus began to slowly empty. Eventually, the only people on the bus were Kyo and the woman who was talking on her phone to "Kari". Kyo suddenly realised he knew where he was. He rung the bell and ran to the front of the bus. The bus flew past the stop Kyo wanted to get off at

"Erm. . . Excuse me. . . I wanted to get off there" he said, trying to sound civilised

"Sorry" replied the driver "You get off at the designated stop you asked to get off at"

The driver gave a sly smirk as he sped up the bus. About ten minutes later, he jammed on the brakes and opened the door.

"Here ya go," he said, as Kyo descended the steps

"Yeah, whatever" said Kyo, as the doors slammed shut, and the bus drove away, leaving a cloud of dust in its wake.  
Kyo stared at the front gates, with read _Sohma House_. He shuddered to think that Akito was just on the other side of that door. 'Bastard' he thought, and turned to go back home. The door suddenly flung open.  
A boy, much smaller than Kyo, with blonde hair and brown eyes appeared. He bent down to pick up a newspaper, he looked up and saw Kyo. Kyo stopped in his tracks, 'Dammit!' he thought' this is just what I need! An over-hyperactive Momiji, as _this_ time of the morning!'

But Momiji just stared at him, perplexed as Kyo just stood there, as if Momiji were about to explode with delight at the mere sight of him.

Momiji opened his mouth, Kyo covered his ears, but it wasn't a scream of delight that left Momiji's lips, it was something Kyo would never have expected.

"Oh," Momiji said thoughtfully, mixed in with confusion "_Ohayo gozaimasu_. A-are you lost? Do you want to come inside and look at our map? I'm sure we can help you"

Kyo stopped, and looked. Momiji was being serious. It was as if Momiji had never even _met_ Kyo.

"Um, Momiji! It's me, Kyo?!" replied Kyo, pointing to himself

Momiji looked anxious, his grip on the newspaper tightened "H-how did you know my name?" he stepped back to the door slightly

"C'mon! You're the annoying Rabbit from the Zodiac?! Always hyperactive; trying to hug Tohru? Tohru Honda?!"

"H-how do you know about the Sohma curse?" said Momiji, a look of utter fright in his face.

"Duh!" shouted Kyo, getting agitated, if this was one of Momiji's jokes, he was going to lose it "I'm _part_ of the Zodiac?! I'm the cat?! Kyo Sohma?!"

"What?" asked Momiji, scratching his head "The only person _I_ know who changes into the cat is Matake here. Here, I'll show you him"

Momiji rummaged through his bag he was carrying on his shoulder and found a wallet, containing photos. He showed Kyo a picture of a boy, who looked exactly like Kyo in every way, except his hair was brown, and so were his eyes.

"You _do_ look similar," said Momiji, glancing back and forth from the picture to Kyo "But I'm sure however you came to find out about the Sohma curse, it's all a misunderstanding. I've never even _heard_ of a 'Kyo Sohma'. I'm sure Akito hasn't either. But I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate you announcing our burden in the middle of a public street like that" He then turned on his heel and proceeded to the door and slammed it shut

Kyo looked bedazzled. What had just happened?! Never heard of him?! Kyo's temper was rising, when suddenly Momiji climbed on top of the wall. He glanced nervously. He reached over to a tree branch and snapped off a twig. He then reached down and poked Kyo with the end

"MOMIJI!!!! YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Kyo screamed, his pent up rage exploding "WHEN I GET HOLD OF YOU, I'M GONNA!!!-"

Momiji had disappeared and was screaming down the long road of the Sohma Estate "Akito!!! Someone knows!!!! Someone knows about us!!!"

Kyo looked thunderstruck

(A/N: Yeah, first chappie. Hope you'll stick to this XD)


	2. Who Am I?

Summary: Kyo awakens suddenly, cold, frightened and alone. To make matters worse, no one remembers him. What happened? Who did this? This is something Kyo must do alone, because no one else will.

_Outcast  
Chapter Two  
Who Am I?_

Kyo stared at the door, listening to the screams of Momiji as he ran back into the Sohma House. If he was playing around, Kyo was going to lose it. He'd had enough of Momiji for today. He traipsed down the road; Sohma House began disappearing behind him as he went. At the end of the road, Kyo looked around, staring at the house with a look of disgust. He grunted as the House disappeared behind the row of trees.

Kyo must've walked for at least half-an-hour. He, once again, felt as hopeless as Haru. He was sure the way back from Sohma House was left, right, straight on, left, right, left, right. . . Or was it right, left, left, right? He smacked his head slightly, trying to get some sense into himself. He peered around the street he was in. The houses didn't seem familiar at all.  
Kyo pondered for a while, before turning back and trying again, from the end of the street Sohma House was. All this while, he'd begun to think about what had happened to him the previous night. And why everyone was acting so strangely today. Usually bus drivers _do_ let you off it you want to get off earlier than your planned stop. And what about Momiji, he _could_ have just been messing around. But the way he acted was so . . . so . . . _strangely_, as though he'd never even seen Kyo in his life.

Kyo stared at the floor, kicking up some gravel and thinking hard, when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Kyo jumped slightly, it had forced him out of his thoughts in such a rush, he lost his temper.

"WHAT THE HELL D'YA THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" he bellowed, his orange hair standing on end

What he saw startled him. Another guy. Looking _exactly_ the same as him, but with brown hair and eyes was staring him in the face. This man wore almost identical clothes as well. With brown top and black trousers (the opposite of what Kyo usually wore). The other boy looked Kyo's age too. He was the same height, and same build (well, what Kyo could tell by the top's shape on his chest). It was almost like looking into a mirror.  
Kyo stammered slightly after the outburst. The other boy furrowed his eyes brows, but smiled all the same

"Hi," the boy said, in an almost identical voice (only his was softer, but only slightly) "You seemed to have given my cousin here a slight fright. He says you know about our _family curse_, and was going delusional. But that can't be right, can it? Does our family even know you at all?"

Kyo stood back slightly; the likeness between them was scary. Who was he? Was he someone who had disappeared and only just come back? But that couldn't be right, Kyo would've met him when they were younger, Kyo wouldn't have forgotten quickly if someone who looked _exactly_ as he did strode up and said "hi"

"Um . . ." stuttered Kyo "Uh, yeah. I do know the Sohma Family, I'm _part_ of it, you see. . . I'm the Year of the Cat. . . I'm Kyo Sohma"

"I'm Matake" he said, eyeing Kyo with suspicion "But. . . You _can't_ be Year of the Cat. . . Because _I_ am. . ."

Kyo did a double-take "Wha-?" he said, glancing up and down at Matake "What do you mean _you're_ the Cat?"

"Well," said Matake, shrugging "I am. Akito has said that I'm the only cat in the family, besides my grandfather. And neither I nor Momiji have even heard anyone _mention_ the name 'Kyo'"

Kyo looked astounded. How could Matake be the Year of the Cat when _he_ was? This was all too confusing. But then again, it could be a joke. But if it was a joke, how could they get someone with such likeness to appear and play the part? The situation was getting tense now.

"So. . . Um . . ." said Kyo, looking putting his hands in his pockets and kicking the ground, eyes faced there as well "H-how long have you stayed here in Sohma House?"

"Oh, ever since I was born" replied Matake, hands in his pockets too "But I'm moving away"

Kyo's head shot up "Really?" he said, trying to make it sound cool and calm "W-where to, and when?"

"Oh, my stuff's already packed up, Momiji here helped me," he said, patting Momiji on the head, who was now hiding behind Matake. It was unlike Momiji to be quiet "And I'm going to live with Shigure-"

"Shigure's?!" Kyo said, trying desperately now not to shout

"Um… Yeah," said Matake, raising an eyebrow "He has a spare room for me at his house. He said I'm free to come and go as I please"

Kyo looked flabbergasted, 'I needn't guess which room he's getting, with all this crap going around' he thought quickly

"Well…" said Matake, stretching slightly "We'd best get the rest of my things packed if I'm to get to Shigure's by tonight… It was nice meeting you. . . Kyo" he added, looking at Kyo with a suspicious manner

And with that, Matake and Momiji headed off to the House, whispering madly as they went, no doubt to tell Akito what had just happened.  
Kyo stood there, frozen. He _had_ to get back to Shigure's house, and _now_. He needed to know the truth, maybe someone there knew it…

(A/N: Second chappie done. I'm having fun with this story, yay! I do not own FB, except Matake! )


	3. The Bracelet

Summary: Kyo awakens suddenly, cold, frightened and alone. To make matters worse, no one remembers him. What happened? Who did this? This is something Kyo must do alone, because no one else will. 

_Outcast  
Chapter Three  
The Bracelet_

Kyo ran down the street; his coat billowing madly behind him. Then he saw it; a glimpse of his black and white beaded bracelet. The only thing that kept him from transforming into his other form; the true form of the Cat. He stopped, skidding slightly as he jerked into the opposite direction, towards Sohma House.

He looked into the distance, the gates getting ever closer; Matake and Momiji had just slammed the doors shut. Kyo sprinted, and banged on the doors

Shuffling came from the other side, and muttering. Matake opened the door very slightly, only his face visible

"Oh," he said, eyeing Kyo suspiciously "It's you. Can I. . . Help you?"

"Here," said Kyo, thrusting his bracelet into Matake's face, who surveyed it

"Great," said Matake, rolling his eyes "A bracelet"

"Not just _any_ bracelet" said Kyo "The bracelet that is worn by the Cat to stop him transforming? Into his true form?"

Matake surveyed Kyo, then the bracelet, an eyebrow raised "That could be _any_ bracelet," he said, closing his eyes, sighing "Listen; you can't be the Cat, OK? Because _I_ am!"

Kyo surveyed the street around him; it was deserted; only the rumble of traffic could be heard in the distance, and birds tweeting. He looked back at Matake.

"You want proof?" said Kyo, his left arm partially raised, his other hand pulling back his sleeve

"Wha-?" began Matake

But Kyo's hand had gripped the bracelet tightly. Sweat began trickling down Kyo's face, his face screwed up in utter concentration. Matake whispered "Go back to the House. Momiji. And bring back Akito, this guy's a loon". Kyo heard it, and went mental

"Oh yeah?!" he screamed, grabbing the bracelet tighter, and ripping it off of his wrist

Kyo forced his eyes shut; he could still hear the bird's tweeting and the traffic rumbling. Nothing was happening, no agonising pain, nothing. He opened one eye. What had happened to him? He opened both and stared at Matake, who looked bored, he placed his hand over his mouth, yawning.

"Are you done?" Matake said, looking at his watch on his wrist "I have to finish packing"

With that Matake looked back, he glanced back at Kyo, and said "Akito's coming now. He'll sort this out"

IT was true, Matake pushed back the door, and sure enough, there was Akito, Momiji in tow, walking down the concrete path to the doors. Akito stopped just short of the doors; he glared at Akito, then Matake.

"Who is _he_?" he asked, his piercing menacingly at Matake

"I dunno," replied Matake, looking at Kyo and back "But he claims he's possessed by the Cat"

"What?" said Akito, in a furious whisper. Akito then walked up to Kyo, glared at him and said "Get in. _Now_"

He then forced Kyo into the grounds and slammed the doors shut "You two, go. Now. Pack or whatever it is you're doing. Momiji, get out of my sight. You. . . Kyo. . . Follow me"

Kyo gulped and followed Akito, walking a good few feet away, just in case Akito got the urge to hit him. Kyo followed him, as Akito trailed off from the main house path and down a smaller, and much longer path. They walked in silence, Akito muttering to himself slightly as they went "Bad enough with _one_ Cat". They walked for about five minutes before Akito came to a stop to a small hut. He forced open the door, and grabbed Kyo and forced him in; slamming the door behind him.  
The hut only had one room, it wasn't very big, and everything was covered in a veil of dust. One window lit the place up, a steak of light hit the floor, which was very dusty, and was unsettled as Kyo took a seat by the small desk, which was very neat, with a small book open on top, a small lamp beside it. Akito sat in the armchair opposite, his fingers crossed, glaring at Kyo.

"So, Kyo," said Akito lazily "You say you're the Cat?"

(A/N: End of chappie, continued in chapter 4, wait on!)


	4. The Conversation

Summary: Kyo awakens suddenly, cold, frightened and alone. To make matters worse, no one remembers him. What happened? Who did this? This is something Kyo must do alone, because no one else will. 

_Outcast  
Chapter Four  
The Conversation_

Kyo gulped, he didn't know how to respond. Akito answered for him

"I said _do you think you're the cat or not_?" Akito was glaring at Kyo

Kyo gulped again "Uh. . . Yeah. . . Yeah I do"

"And what makes you think you're so certain?" Akito asked, gripping the arms of the chair tightly

To be honest, Kyo hadn't even expected Akito to show up, so he had to think on his feet. Although he had obvious proof "I have this bracelet," he said, holding out his arm and revealing the black and white bracelet "It's given to each member-"

"I _know how the Year of the Cat works_" interrupted Akito "I _have_ had to do the whole giving out bracelets thing"

Akito stared at the bracelet "This could be _any_ bracelet. It's specifically _made_ to look like any old bracelet, not one that stops the Cat's true form being shown" Akito drummed his fingers, smiling slightly "The Cat always _was_ an idiot. Truly a fool to miss the Banquet"

Kyo felt a rage build up inside him. He had to restrain every word, without losing his patience and temper with Akito, who seemed to be enjoying himself "The Cat is _not_ a fool" said Kyo through gritted teeth "The Rat tricked him. It's always been the Rat's fault the Cat's missing from the Zodiac" Kyo was glaring at Akito, who sweetly and unpleasantly smiled back

"Listen," said Akito, leaning forward, glaring at Kyo in the eyes "The only Cat in this family is Matake. Besides him, only his Grandfather is cursed by the Cat. I've never _heard_ of a 'Kyo Sohma'. It could merely be a coincidence," he stared at Kyo, an eyebrow raised "Or a desperate bid for attention"

"I'm _not asking_ for attention," said Kyo, his rage building up again "I could prove to you right now I _am_ the Cat"

"I'm waiting," said Akito, leaning back, drumming his fingers again

"OK," said Kyo "I know _every_ member of the Zodiac: Yuki, Haru-"

"Boo," said Akito "_Everyone_ knows all the members of our family"

"I can name what animal they're possessed by," said Kyo, a glaze forming over his eyes

Akito shuffled in his chair, once again grabbing the edge of the seat "So what?" he said coolly "With the way everyone's _parading_ the curse around, who _wouldn't_ know?"

Kyo gasped, he couldn't believe Akito had just said that

"Now, if you've finished wasting my time," said Akito, rising and heading to the door "I am very busy and must leave now. As for you. You will not repeat _any_ of this to _anyone_. If you do, then I cannot explain what the consequences shall be. You are not to step foot back in these grounds. Leave. Now"

Akito opened the door, stood face forward, as Kyo exited and walked down the narrow path. Kyo was forced out of the entrance; he was stood by the door when he saw Matake carrying a heavy bag in one arm, a box tucked under the other. His face was red, and he was breaking a sweat. Whatever was in there must have been heavy.

Kyo had the sudden urge to stick out his foot and trip over Matake, but he thought better of it. Then he saw him approaching, and stuck it out anyway.

Matake, totally unaware anything was in his way, tripped over Kyo's outstretched leg and crashed to the floor, his possessions escaped the box, and began rolling down the road. His suitcase burst open and clothes (similar in colour to Kyo's) burst out, littering the floor in bright colours.

Kyo faked a gasp and pulled Matake up "Oh, my God," he said in fake shock "I am _so _sorry! Silly me. I trust you'll be able to get everything?"

Before Matake had even time to open his mouth, Kyo said "OK, bye then. Sorry once again" and he headed off down the street, towards the general direction of Shigure's house, in high spirits

He walked for about half-an-hour, when he came to the edge of a familiar wood, and stepped into the eerie darkness and followed the narrow stone path to Shigure's house. He arrived there about 5 minutes later; Shigure's house was now part of the rich red sunset and the usually brown gleamed red round the edges. The porch light had been turned on. Kyo walked up to the door, opened it and sat down at the table located in one of the rooms

He saw Tohru, Yuki and Shigure around it, playing Dai Hin Min (A/N: I think that's how you spell it, correct me if I'm wrong). They looked up at him. Tohru shrieked, dropping her cards. Whilst Yuki and Shigure looked puzzled.

Yuki stood up, smiling slightly as he did "Erm.. Can we help you?" he asked coolly

"Whattaya talking about?" said Kyo, undoing his jacket "I _live_ here?"

Tohru stood up now, after picking up her cards "N-no you don't"

"Yes I do," said Kyo, looking from Tohru, to Yuki, to Shigure and back

"I've never seen you before in my life" said Yuki, closing his eyes

"Oh, c'mon!" said Kyo "This was bad enough when Momiji did this! Don't tell me you're part of it too!"

"Part of what?" asked Yuki, shooing Kyo to the door, Tohru and Shigure in tail

"Everyone thinks that they've never heard of me" said Kyo, backing towards the door, as the group progressed onto him

"What's your name?" asked Tohru, slightly more high-pitched than normal

"Kyo?" said Kyo "Kyo Sohma?"

"Oh, you're a Sohma," said Shigure "Who are you related to?"

"Well," said Kyo, gulping hard "Me and Yuki are cousins"

"The only cousin I'm aware of is Matake," said Yuki "Who, by the way, should be arriving any minute" he added, checking his watch

"Now that you mention Matake," said Shigure "This… Kyo is it?... Kyo looks an awful lot like Matake, except Matake has brown hair and eyes, not ginger"

Kyo was about to reply when a knock on the door signalled someone was here, and judging by the way they knocked; they had a lot of stuff with them.

Yuki answered the door, there stood Matake

"Sorry I'm late," he breathed "Just got caught up in some… Stuff…"

He stared at Kyo "You!" he said, pointing to Kyo "You're the one who tripped me up!"

Kyo quickly walked out of the house, and shouted back "See you at school!" and ran off, not knowing where he was going to spend the night

(A/N: Chappies are gonna keep coming, but will stop from 30th April due to mock exams at college, toodle-ooo!)He saw


	5. Sneaking Suspicions

Summary: Kyo awakens suddenly, cold, frightened and alone. To make matters worse, no one remembers him. What happened? Who did this? This is something Kyo must do alone, because no one else will.

_Outcast  
Chapter Five  
Sneaking Suspicions_

Kyo walked away from the house, Matake's shouts died away as he began to pace out of the woodland surrounding Shigure's house. He had no idea where he was headed, or even where he was going to spend the night.

"Stupid Matake," Kyo thought aloud, passing into the lamp-light street, winding out in front of him "Steal _my_ bedroom, will ya?" he placed his arms behind his neck, eyes closed as he walked

He looked up, a huge store, around 5 floors high stood, blazing in front of him, he squinted slightly at the brightness.  
Kyo rattled his pockets, he had some change. Then it hit him! He could stay in a tent! Heck, Tohru could do it, why not him?  
He ran into the store's entrance, just as the building became encased in darkness. Kyo slammed into the front doors, sliding down the glass. How could have not expected that? He pulled himself away from the glass doors, an outline showed his vague figure, and where it had slid down the doors. He scoffed and walked back to the entrance of the woodland, kicking the ground as he went

Kyo only ever looked up from the dirt track every so often, to make sure he was heading for Shigure's house, he could stay on the roof for the night. He glanced up for what seemed the 8th time; when he saw Shigure's porch light looming in the distance, surrounding the area in a faint, welcoming light.  
Kyo sneaked up to a nearby tree outside the house, it had to be well past midnight now. He looked out from beside the tree; a few lights were on in the upstairs rooms. From what Kyo could tell; Matake was in _his_ room. Kyo's blood boiled as he thought of what Matake had made of his bedroom, he shuddered at the thought, and crept closer to the porch.  
It seemed as though the porch light was the only one on downstairs. A moth had taken a liking to the porch light; as it kept hitting it, hoping for something to happen if it did.  
Kyo ignored the urge to rip its wings off and carried on to the ladder propped up against the house wall, leading to the roof.

He slowly crept to the ladder, stopping suddenly and randomly as the uneven ground creaked and snapped underneath him. But slowly and surely, he reached the ladder, and began climbing the rungs, being careful not to let the ladder creak under his weight. He slowly climbed the ladder; it swayed slightly as he went, and creaked loudly in the night air. Each time it did, Kyo froze with fright, hoping beyond hope that no one had heard. All seemed still, so he carried on.  
He came to the bathroom window, he could only see darkness beyond the window; that was until the light switched on, and Shigure stepped through the door, his pyjamas a total giveaway. Kyo froze once more, what if Shigure spotted him? Well who wouldn't if a big blue and grey mass was outside your bathroom window on the second story of your house?  
Kyo waited in silence panic, and frustration, Shigure seemed to be taking his time. Finally after what seemed 20 minutes Shigure left the bathroom (Not washing his hands after him), the room becoming black and silent once more. Kyo was surprised he hadn't been spotted; after all, he wasn't exactly camouflaged.  
Kyo finally reached the roof, being careful to peer over the rooftop, so he couldn't be spotted. He hoisted himself up, tip-toeing upon the slate roof until he found his usual spot underneath the stars.  
He breathed in the still air: He was home...

Before Kyo had even known it, it was morning, and he could smell Tohru's home cooking from the roof. He licked his lips in anticipation, and his stomach gave an almighty grumble, he lurched forward. Then he remembered he couldn't get any; he didn't live here anymore, heck he wasn't even _known_ anymore.  
He heard Matake beneath him. Kyo dropped to his stomach and pressed hard against the roof. He could vaguely make out a conversation. There was no reply after he spoke, so Kyo thought he must be on the phone. The conversation was hard to make out; he couldn't even hear some parts.

"Yes... I have the report... It'll be sent out tomorrow... No... Well Itotsu said... No, _he's_ still in the way... I'll have to sort something out... Ruining everything... Nothing can go ahead with his still in place..."

Tohru called over the end of the last sentence "Matake, we've gotta go! We'll be late otherwise! You'll have to finish your breakfast on the way to school!"

Matake didn't respond to either person for a moment.

"I'll be down in a second Tohru!" He shouted. He lowered his voice to a low talking voice "I'll call you after school... Yeah, I'll look out for him... Bye..."

From the sounds below Kyo, Matake had left his room, and was proceeding downstairs to a waiting Tohru and Yuki.

Kyo crawled his way to the edge of the roof, and got a glimpse of the door as it slid open and out came Tohru, Yuki and Matake. They were in the middle of a conversation as they headed off for school

"... It's not fair on any of us that you spend all your time locked up in your room, Matake" came Yuki's voice from below

"I'm sorry, I'm just busy at the minute, Sohma House has been ringing non-stop for almost two weeks now!" replied Matake

"It doesn't matter," came Tohru's voice, the voice Kyo missed the most... "It's only breakfast he's really missed, but as long as he eats it on the way to school, what's the harm?"

"It's not the simple," retorted Yuki, seemingly agitated "Matake has not come out of his room for two weeks solid, and asks for his meals to be sent to his room! It's ludicrous! And furthermore..."

Kyo missed the last part of the conversation, as the trio got too far out of earshot. Once more the door below Kyo slid open, and out came Shigure, who looked the door and hummed to himself as he headed out somewhere himself, his writer's kimono drooped over him slightly; he must have bought a new one, Kyo thought.

Shigure too, dropped out of sight, when an idea struck Kyo; he'd search Matake's room whilst no one was home. It was a genius idea, but how would he get in? Then he noticed an open window on the balcony, so he clambered down clumsily and proceeded through the open window...

(A/N: Omg, 4 months since I last updated! Sorry! You wouldn't believe the summer I've had! But enjoy, I'll start becoming more constant with updates! )


	6. Shigure's House

Summary: Kyo awakens suddenly, cold, frightened and alone. To make matters worse, no one remembers him. What happened? Who did this? This is something Kyo must do alone, because no one else will.

_Outcast  
Chapter Six  
__Shigure's House_

He dropped to the balcony with a loud thud. He got up, and pried open the glass door. It slid open with ease, did anyone lock the doors? Kyo crept into the house, adrenaline coursing through his veins, his heart pounding. He was in Tohru's room, he caught a whiff of her scent, he enjoyed it for a moment, and proceeded out of the room, quietly and quickly shut the door, and headed for his old room.

The door creaked open, and Kyo shut it behind him. The room layout was exactly the same as Kyo's was, although a few possessions were scattered everywhere.  
Then it struck him: he didn't even know what he was looking for. 'Anything suspicious' his head told him, so he scoped the room, taking in every detail.  
Suddenly, the front door slid open, and Kyo heard footsteps pounding up the stairs, and along the corridor.  
It was as Kyo had feared; it was Matake. He was muttering to himself "Stupid Yuki. Always gotta be perfect… Stupid bastard…" Kyo panicked, and dived under the bed, pushing boxes in his way, as not to be given away.  
As soon as he'd pushed the last box in place, the door slid open, and an agitated Matake stormed in.  
He went straight to his drawers, and rummaged in them, looking for something. He became more frustrated, and began throwing things out of them. He stopped suddenly, and turned to the bed, staring exactly where Kyo was hidden. Matake had a grin on his face, a hand outstretched.  
Kyo panicked, if he was caught, he'd be arrested. He began shuffling backwards as Matake's hand hit the floor, feeling around. His hand was just about to reach his face, when he grabbed a box just above Kyo's head. 

"There you are," Matake said to himself, rummaging in the box, and pulling out something Kyo couldn't see

Kyo only just realised he was breathing heavily, it was a miracle Matake hadn't noticed it, until Kyo realised Matake had an mp3 player plugged into his ears. Matake began humming to a song, as he threw the box onto the bed and left the room. Kyo waited until he'd heard the front door slam and quickly got up and ran for the window, seeing Matake's silhouette disappear into the forest.  
Kyo stared back at the box Matake had threw onto the bed, and he grabbed it. It was empty. What had Matake gotten? Kyo pondered at the thought for a couple of minutes, and started going through Matake's belongings. Everything seemed just as Kyo would had laid out his room. Until he noticed it: a little black book.

Kyo stared at it, walking slowly towards it. He picked it up, the cover was very tatty, and had become dog-eared in mostly every corner. Kyo flicked through the pages. Each one was full of complicated words and text; it was highly illegible, he couldn't make out any words.

That was, until Kyo noticed a picture, of himself tucked into one of the pages. Kyo tried reading the page he'd found it, but it was still illegible. However, whatever Matake had written, he'd done it in a hurry: the page just ended with a line, trailing off of the word "die".

Kyo frowned at the book, placed his picture back in and slammed it shut. It echoed slightly as Kyo placed it back where he'd found it. He then left Matake\s room. Shutting the door quietly, he turned, and came face-to-face with Matake. Kyo jumped slightly.  
It was very creepy to see Matake look so menacing, when he'd seemed so mild mannered back at the Sohma House.

"You've wondered into my life once too often, Kyo Sohma," said Matake

"What?" replied Kyo, still frozen on the door

"I'm afraid this is where your little adventure ends," said Matake "You know too much. You'll ruin everything"

"What're you talking about?" said Kyo, letting go of the door and backing off slightly, as Matake progressed, one arm behind his back.

"Oh, you know," said Matake, an evil grin plastered to his face "You see, Kyo. I know. I know about you. I know what happened to you two weeks ago... Heck... I was _part_ of it. Do you really want to know what happened to you? Do you?"

Kyo stared at Matake, who was still progressing on Kyo

"It seems as though you wish to become a hero, who foils the bad guys plots, doesn't it?" asked Matake

"What're you talking about?" replied Kyo, genuine puzzlement spread across his face

"Don't act dumb, Kyo," said Matake "You've known from the beginning about me!"

"What?" said Kyo, his voice rising in anger "Known about what?!"

"I'm your brother!" shouted Matake, his face pressed against Kyo's

"W-What?! That's impossible!" said Kyo, pushing Matake off of him "I was an only child"

"That's what you think," said Matake, one arm still behind his back "You see. When you were born, our dear mother had another child, although she was unaware of it. I myself was taken away after birth, and dumped with foster parents. You on the other hand, single-handedly killed our mother, before I even got a chance to know her"

Kyo couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't have a brother! But still, he listened on, attached to each word that came out of Matake's mouth

"When I was told mother had killed herself; I came to the only conclusion possible: You killed her. You drove her insane, Kyo Sohma! And I'm here to avenge her! And take back the life that's rightfully mine! You didn't deserve her! She was a caring woman! And you killed her!" Matake screamed the last sentence, tears welling up in his eyes, and he brandished a knife from behind his back

Kyo started, backing to the wall

"I'm here to take your life, and lead mine as you. You were never meant to exist, Kyo Sohma, and now you shall perish, perish in a more painful way than you can imagine. Take in your last memories of life, Kyo. This is your final day alive!"

And with that, Matake plunged the knife into Kyo's chest. Kyo screamed in pain, dropping slightly, grabbing the knife off of Matake; holding it in his chest. Matake gave a smile of satisfaction. With Kyo's final surge of power, he grabbed a vase, and hit Matake across the face, who dropped to the floor, unconscious, as Kyo dropped to the floor, his eyes closed and his breath became slower and slower. . . And he plunged out of reality. . .

(A/N: Sorry [once again about the long update!!!!! . But bare with me, I'll post and post from now on! I have a lot of ideas now XD Keep reading!!!! Please!?)


	7. The Dream

Summary: Kyo awakens suddenly, cold, frightened and alone. To make matters worse, no one remembers him. What happened? Who did this? This is something Kyo must do alone, because no one else will.

_Outcast  
Chapter Seven  
__The Dream_

Kyo plunged into nothingness, his body limp and naked, his breathing slow, and his heart slowly gently, until it stopped completely. And there he hung, lifeless and nonexistent. He enjoyed the idea of no longer existing, seeing as no one knew him now anyway…

That was until a light shone in the distance; Kyo awoke instantly. It was distracting, but tempting all the same. He crawled to it, reaching out his hand as the light drew nearer and nearer.  
It was then that Kyo felt it, an agonizing pain coursing through his body. He screamed and writhed in agony as a cut wound forced its way into his chest.  
Although this was happening, Kyo was still stretching out his hand, whimpering as he reached for it, longing to see it, to see _her_ one… last… time.

It was then that two ghostly figures appeared behind him; two familiar figures. Two women. One: his own mother. The next: Tohru's mother, Kyoko.

"Kyo, you were always stupid," said his mother, a look of pure disgust on her face

"What have you done now, Kyo?" asked Kyoko, leaning forward "Another accident, eh?"

Kyo, unable to say anything, turned his head, and peering into their eyes

"Kyo, you were never the child I wanted," said his mother "You drove me insane! I killed myself to be away from you, and now you follow me? You are an insult to the family name"

"Now, _Matake_," said Kyoko, looking at Kyo's mother "He was a good boy. It was a total shame that you had to get _Kyo_ instead of Matake… Oh how things pan out for the worse, eh?"

"You're right, Kyoko," replied Kyo's mother, looking, once again at her son, in pain, on the floor "If only Matake had been born first, then I may still be alive, and happy!"

Kyo, all the while, had dropped to the floor in pain, the blackness around him crushing his very body. It was too much to handle. He shut his eyes tight, and tried to shut off what the two women were saying behind him.  
The light was slowly disappearing, becoming dimmer and dimmer. Kyo wasn't going to let the opportunity to live, if this _was_ it, to say the least, to slip away. He needed to see _her_, he needed comforting from _her_, he knew for certain _she'd_ remember him, eventually, and love him as _she_ had done before. He was confident _she'd_ remember…

_She_ had too… Wouldn't _she_?...

The light was fading into nothing now; it was almost gone, when Kyo, with every last ounce of energy he could muster, threw himself into it. The voices of Kyoko and his mother dying away… As soon as he went into the light, it spread across the darkness, filling his existence with life. He forced a breath as his heart began beating again. He choked on every breath he drew, gasping for air. He looked around, warily, the light piercing his eyes, as he once again fell to the ground; wounded and alone, the Cat was never meant to be loved. . .

Never. . .

'_The Cat is never meant to be loved. . .'_

'_Never. . . '_

'_NEVER!!!!'_

Kyo awoke with a start. He shot up, his head jerking from side to side, examining his room. He was obviously in hospital; the room was bare and empty. Wires were all over his body. He felt weak, and he was in a hospital gown.  
Although he felt weak, Kyo got out of bed, pain searing through him. His feet touched the floor; it was freezing, he shuddered slightly as the cold rushed through his body, it felt good to finally exist again… After… Whatever it was… He could hardly remember anything that had happened in Shigure's house, nor the dream… All he could remember was agonizing pain…  
He began to survey the room, when he noticed the door leading out. He walked, limping slightly to the door, a throbbing in his chest. He placed his hand on the smooth metal of the door handle, and opened the door.  
Immediately, an alarm rang round above his head, a red light flashing above his door. Kyo looked around, stunned, as about five nurses threw themselves at him, forcing him back to bed, replacing wires on his body and covering him up.

"Are you stupid or something?!" shouted the main nurse, a black-haired, brown-eyed nurse who's stubby, short body gave the effect of many years experience. "You do _not_ get out of bed, not after what you've just been through!"

Kyo didn't understand. He could hardly talk; he could only muster a "Huh?"

"I'm not surprised you don't remember anything. You had major surgery about two weeks ago now"

"H... Heart s... s... sur... gery?!" Kyo stammered, gasping on his breath, as a nurse offered him an oxygen mask, which he declined

At this point, the remaining nurses left the room, muttering to themselves. The main nurse watched them leave, and picked up Kyo's chart at the end of his bed, muttering to herself

"S... s... so," Kyo gasped; the nurse looked up "W... w... wha-?"

"Don't waste the breath you _do_ have, son," said the nurse, looking down her glasses at him, and shaking her head "It's not really my place to say, but, you were stabbed right in the heart, piercing it, and requiring _major_ surgery, hence why we aren't allowing you out... That's all I'm saying. It's not my place to say, but a family member or a friend"

Kyo was stunned. He couldn't say anything, and not just because he couldn't, he was speechless. He closed his eye, trying to remember something... _Anything at all... _Then he saw a flashing image of Matake, knife in hand...  
Kyo opened his eyes sharply. The nurse, about to leave, turned when Kyo gasped.

"Something wrong?" she asked, halfway out of the door

"D... D... Do..." Kyo began, but he was really struggling. Two weeks of not speaking had taken its toll on him

"Here," said the nurse, handing him her clipboard and a pen "Write it down"

Kyo grabbed it from her, and began scribbling madly. He handed her it back, in which she surveyed what he'd written. She gave a puzzled look at the board, and looked up at Kyo. She closed her eyes

"I'm afraid we still don't know. The house is still under forensic investigation. But when the police found you, you were alone" she opened her eyes again, looking down at him "However, they have found fingerprints and the knife used to stab you, they're analysing them now"

Kyo was amazed at what he'd just heard... He sat there in silence. The nurse said goodbye and disappeared from sight.  
Kyo laid down on his bed, his head buzzing with information, questions and emotions... He was awake all night, and just as he was about to fall asleep, _she_ entered. The girl he knew would remember him, even the slightest

"Tohru..." Kyo mumbled

(A/N: ZOMG!!! MORE UPDATES!!! Yeah, I'll keep them coming, so don't go away!!!! (L))


	8. Tohru

Summary: Kyo awakens suddenly, cold, frightened and alone. To make matters worse, no one remembers him. What happened? Who did this? This is something Kyo must do alone, because no one else will.

_Outcast  
Chapter Eight  
Tohru_

Kyo stumbled past his bed, unblinkingly staring in her eyes. The one he _knew_ would remember her. The one who _had_ to remember her…

"Tohru…" he said, brushing his hand through her hair

All this time, Tohru had stared back at him, her eyes twinkling as he approached

"I-I'm sorry…" said Tohru, pushing Kyo away, tears forming in her eyes "I hardly know you" she placed her hand to her mouth, tears trickling down her face

Kyo wiped away her tears with his finger, looking down at her newly formed tears as they fell from his nail onto the floor. Tohru stood there, sobbing quietly, as Kyo went in for another hug

"Tohru, you must remember me?" he whispered in her ear "Even just a little bit? Search your heart, the depths of it, isn't there anything there that you can remember me by?"

Tohru didn't push Kyo away this time; he embraced his body against hers. Nothing happened to Kyo, he didn't transform, but it didn't matter at the minute, the only thing that mattered was that Tohru remembered him… In any form…

"Tohru…" he whispered, breathing in the strawberry scent of her hair. A scent he had missed so dearly

"K-Kyo…" replied Tohru, closing her eyes

Their faces came together… Their lips were almost touching for a romantic kiss Kyo never thought would have come until then…

The door opened suddenly, and there stood Yuki, he froze slightly to see Tohru and Kyo embraced together as they were

"Miss Honda… Uh-" Yuki said, pausing mid-sentence "Oh… Well, if you're busy I'll come back… Later…"

And with that, Yuki shut the door behind him, utter bewilderment on his face

With that, Tohru pulled away from Kyo, her warmth evaporated from him, as the cold air brushed his face once more

"I should get going" she said, as she opened her bag and fumbled through it

She pulled out an envelope and a box, wrapped in brightly coloured paper, she handed them to him

"I came every couple of days to see if you'd woken up, it turns out you hadn't until I came today. So, here you go. I'd prefer you to open them now, as they will go out of date soon" she said, as she placed the package and envelope into his hands "Well, I hope you feel better. Get your rest! Bye."

And she left, closing the door behind her. Kyo stumbled over to his bed, where he pulled his dinner tray over to him, and sat up in bed. He placed the gift onto the table as he held the envelope in his hand. Tohru's neat penmanship upon the back read "Kyo". He tore open the envelope neatly, careful not to damage it too extensively. Inside the envelop was a card, labelled "Best Wishes For Your Recovery x"

Inside the card read:

_To Kyo_

_Hope you feel better soon_

_Love  
Tohru Honda  
x_

Kyo held it to himself for a couple of minutes, savouring every word. This was the first act of kindness to him in a long time (or so it seemed). He placed the card upon his bedside table, proudly displaying his first (and probably only) card. He then looked at the gift. It was so perfectly wrapped; he didn't want to open it.  
He placed his finger under the tape and gently tore it away, careful not to ruin the wrapping paper. He unfurled the gift to find a box of homemade chocolates in the middle of the unfolded paper.  
Kyo was overjoyed with this present, regardless of the fact he wasn't a big fan of chocolate, he picked up one of the pieces, chewing on it tenderly, enjoying every memory that swept back from the sugary taste.

(A/N: Not a long chapter, because of my new fic [Poseidon. This will be it for about 2-4 weeks now, until then, enjoy the openness of this chapter, and ponder what may still come! Or better yet, read my new fic, Poseidon, up now!)


End file.
